<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Concierge is Domesticated by LuciferaBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950773">The Concierge is Domesticated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack'>LuciferaBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Heartwarming, Parenthood, Raymond Reddington is Agnes Keen's Father, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of life at home with Red, Lizzie and their daughter Agnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen &amp; Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Concierge is Domesticated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the cute Agnesgate themed GIFs on Tumblr of Red holding Agnes and looking like such a sweet dad. The fic is made up of snapshots from when Agnes is at different ages and it focuses on Red being a good dad. </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Red was anxious, excited and emotional as he stood by Lizzie’s maternity bed. She was squeezing his hand and sweating with the effort and pain of delivering their baby. She looked strong, beautiful and amazing. He was awestruck as she went through the final big push. The doctor and nurse held the baby and began cleaning her face. As Lizzie and Red looked down eagerly, their newborn daughter scrunched her face and made a shaky little cry.</p><p> “Oh!” Liz responded, teary-eyed and overwhelmed with emotion as she heard their baby’s first cry.</p><p> “There she is! You did it, Lizzie.” Red said in relief as he hugged Lizzie; the birth was over and their baby was okay.</p><p> “She’s a healthy baby girl. Congratulations!” The doctor said.</p><p> Liz leaned back against the pillows now that her relief and exhaustion were starting to set in. She felt Red kiss her on the head and she continued catching her breath and relaxing while the medical staff cut the umbilical cord. When all the checking, tidying and preparing was finished, one nurse raised the hospital bed while the other handed the small bundle of joy to Liz. She and Red smiled as they looked down at the sleepy pink little face amongst the white swaddling.</p><p> “Look at her. She’s the most precious, beautiful baby.” Red said adoringly.</p><p> “Yes, she is. Hello there, little cutie. Your daddy and I love you.” Liz said emotionally.</p><p> Red blinked back tears and kissed Lizzie on the lips.</p><p> “Can I hold her?” He said.</p><p> “Of course.” She said, then she gingerly maneuvered the bundle into Red’s arms.</p><p> Liz watched the most adorable scene unfold as Red’s face lit up and he smiled at their baby. He stood up and cradled her, holding her close to his face. He was enthralled.</p><p> “She just opened her eyes! She’s got green eyes, like Daddy.” Red said proudly.</p><p> Liz laughed and wiped her eyes.</p><p> “Hi. I’m your daddy. Yes.” He said softly as the baby gazed up at him.</p><p> “Wanna see your beautiful mommy?” Red said, passing her back to Lizzie.</p><p> Liz smiled and looked at their daughter, now with her eyes open. They looked at each other and the baby made a tiny sound. Liz gently kissed her on the head.</p><p> “We’re still going to name her Agnes, right?” Red asked.</p><p> “Yeah. I think it suits her.” Liz said.</p><p> Red nodded and pulled up a chair at the bedside.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> Red watched adoringly as Lizzie breastfed Agnes. When Agnes was finished, he scooped her up and tilted her upright against his shoulder.</p><p> “Daddy gets the fun part. The burping.” Red joked softly to the baby.</p><p> Liz chuckled.</p><p> “I’ll prepare a bottle later, and you can feed her. I’ll do the burping.” Liz said, buttoning her blouse.</p><p> “I’d love that. She’s extra cute when she’s feeding.” He said.</p><p> “<em>You’re</em> extra cute when she’s feeding. You look so proud, and you’re hovering there, waiting to hold her.” She said humorously.</p><p> They laughed and Red walked around the house with Agnes cradled in his arms. Liz enjoyed watching them together and hearing Red hum soothingly.</p><p> At the next feeding time, Liz used a pump and put the milk into a bottle. Red sat in his favourite chair and held Agnes, then Liz handed him the bottle. He smiled and offered the bottle nipple to Agnes.</p><p> “Are you hungry?” Red asked.</p><p> Agnes started suckling and her chubby cheeks did indeed look extra cute. Red chuckled delightedly, and Liz smiled; he was getting a kick out of feeding her for the first time.</p><p> “Is that yummy? Agnes, you know you’re too adorable, right?” Red said softly.</p><p> Liz laughed and gazed lovingly at the two.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> It was breakfast time in the Reddington household. Red and Lizzie sat at the table, with baby Agnes in her highchair in between them. He sipped his coffee while Lizzie fed a tiny spoonful of apple puree to Agnes. Red chuckled as Agnes messily ate the apple puree, dribbling some of it down her chin and smacking her lips.</p><p> “She gets her eating habits from Daddy.” Red joked.</p><p> Liz laughed.</p><p> “No she doesn’t! Daddy’s very prim and proper. Agnes, on the other hand is…well, she’s a baby.” Liz said, readying some more puree in the spoon.</p><p> Red smiled and dug his spoon down into the kiwi skin, gathering some of the soft green flesh.</p><p> “I wonder if she’d like kiwi.” Red said.</p><p> “Want to give her a little taste of it?” Liz asked.</p><p> Liz wiped Agnes’ mouth and Red brought his spoon closer to the baby girl.</p><p> “Do you want some kiwi? It’s tasty stuff.” Red said softly.</p><p> Agnes was curious, and still in eating mode, so she eagerly tried what was on his spoon. She made a face because it was a bit sour.</p><p> “Uh oh. Was that too sour?” Red asked Agnes, but she looked at the spoon and wriggled.</p><p> “She wants more!” Liz laughed.</p><p> Red laughed and fed her some more kiwi. Agnes took the tiny plastic spoon from him and put it on her cheek, probably aiming for her mouth, then she cooed and put the spoon on her highchair. She reached her hands out to Red, so he wiped her mouth and cheek for her, then he picked her up out of the highchair to hold her. Liz smiled and laughed as Agnes touched Red’s face and almost poked him in the eye.</p><p> “She wants to hug you.” Liz said humorously; Agnes really tried to be more coordinated than her little baby body allowed.</p><p> “I know. She’s <em>lethal</em>.” Red joked, then he kissed Agnes’ chubby cheek and cuddled her.</p><p> Liz got up from her chair while Agnes rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder; Agnes’ eyelids were heavy.</p><p> “I think she’s had enough breakfast. She looks tired now.” Liz said, collecting the dishes from the table and putting them in the dishwasher.</p><p> Red smiled and gently swayed as he stood with Agnes, lulling her into a nap on his shoulder.</p><p> “That was her first kiwi.” He said in a hushed tone.</p><p> “Yeah! It was too cute.” She said quietly.</p><p> Red smiled proudly and leaned in to kiss Lizzie; she kissed him and caressed his cheek. They put Agnes down in her crib for a nap and tidied up the kitchen together. They started to work on papers for the task force, as they were working from home, but then Agnes woke up from her nap. Red went into her room and changed her diaper, then he carried her out into the living room, where he placed her on a cushy play mat. Liz took some toys over to Agnes.</p><p> “Do you want these ones? This is your favourite. Here, sweetie.” Liz said, showing Agnes some blocks, stacking cups and then her favourite rattling ring toy.</p><p> Red was standing, reading a paper inside a file folder; he went to reach for another file folder and all the papers slipped out, cascading to the floor. Agnes giggled and just kept on giggling, which made Liz and Red laugh.</p><p> “Are you laughing at Daddy?” Liz said amusedly.</p><p> “What did Daddy do? He made a mess like this!” Red said, tossing more papers up in the air.</p><p> Agnes brought the rattle ring up to her mouth and kept giggling as she watched her daddy being silly. Red found some more papers and entertained Agnes with them. The papers could be sorted later; it was a precious experience, making her laugh like this. After a while, she got used to the silly flying papers and Red went over to Agnes, kneeling down on the floor and bending over.</p><p> “Was that fun? Daddy’ll make other messes for you to laugh at, I’m sure.” Red said in front of her face.</p><p> Agnes leaned forward and bumped her mouth against his, trying to give him a kiss.</p><p> “Thank you sweetheart.” He chuckled.</p><p> Liz laughed and got up to help Red gather all the papers.</p><p> “Did you hear all that giggling? That’s the most she’s ever laughed.” Liz said amusedly.</p><p> “It’s a big day for her. Kiwi and laughing at her silly dad.” Red said lightheartedly.</p><p> “I love you so much.” She said.</p><p> Red paused and looked at her.</p><p> “I love you so much, too, Lizzie.” He said.</p><p> “I love that you’re willing to be silly and make a mess to make Agnes laugh. And you’re willing to get poked in the eye and head-butted by her when she tries to cuddle.” Liz said.</p><p> Red laughed heartily.</p><p> “It’s part of being a dad.” He said.</p><p> “You’re the best.” She said, hugging him.</p><p> “Thanks, Lizzie. You’re the best mommy.” He said, hugging her with papers still in both hands.</p><p> The next day, Red got back from grocery shopping. He put all the bags down and went over to Lizzie and Agnes to give them kisses.</p><p> “I got everything on the list, and a few extra kiwis for Agnes.” Red said.</p><p> He wasn’t sure if Agnes remembered seeing or hearing ‘kiwi’ yesterday, but she looked excited for some reason. He laughed.</p><p> “Yes, dada got kiwis for you. KEE-WEE.” He said, showing her the fuzzy fruit.</p><p> “Da da!” Agnes said with some effort.</p><p> Liz gasped excitedly and looked at Agnes, then at Red, who was adorably astonished.</p><p> “That’s right!” Liz said to Agnes, then she turned to Red again.</p><p> “I knew her first word was going to be dada. She’s a daddy’s girl.” She said happily.</p><p> “Oh, that’s just the sweetest—” Red said, but he couldn’t even finish his sentence before he snuggled Agnes in her highchair.</p><p> “Hopefully, she doesn’t end up calling <em>you</em> ‘kiwi’, and those ‘dadas’.” Liz joked; they just gave Agnes positive reinforcement for possibly the wrong term, but that’s okay.</p><p> Red laughed.</p><p> “Well, we’ll deal with that if it happens. I’m just thrilled she said dada, even if she meant kiwi.” He said humorously.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> Red was sitting on the floor across from Lizzie in their living room. Agnes was sat in front of him. He bent forward and looked at her.</p><p> “Are you gonna go see Mommy? Where’s Mommy?” Red asked.</p><p> Agnes just looked at his leg and curiously picked up the fabric of his pant leg at his knee.</p><p> “No, she’s not in daddy’s pants.” Red joked, looking at Liz, who snickered.</p><p> “Are you gonna come to Mommy? You can do it!” Liz said.</p><p> Agnes finally looked at her, so Liz put her hands out and smiled expectantly.</p><p> “Come to Mommy!” Liz said excitedly.</p><p> Agnes rocked herself forward and managed to stand up in a wobbly manner, so Red held her sides. She took a step and then another, with Red helping her to stay on her feet, then Liz welcomed her into her arms.</p><p> “You did it! Go Agnes!” Liz said.</p><p> After some cuddles, Liz positioned Agnes in her lap, facing Red.</p><p> “Can you go to Daddy?” Liz said.</p><p> Agnes got the idea and she got up and toddled with Liz’s help over to Red. Then she was ready for a nap.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> Agnes’ fourth birthday party was a happy success; she had her friend from the neighbourhood over and they enjoyed the cake that Red baked with Lizzie’s help. She also loved her presents. After a long, active day, Red and Lizzie put Agnes to bed and figured she’d sleep like a bump on a log. They left the nightlight on and the door ajar, then they went into their bedroom and closed the door to get changed. They undressed and Liz put her nightshirt on while Red just wore his boxers. Liz opened the door a little bit and they got into bed; they both sighed relaxedly.</p><p> “That was fun. And it was the cutest thing ever when they were playing with the stuffed dinosaur together.” Liz said, reminiscing about the happy day.</p><p> Red chuckled.</p><p> “It <em>was</em>. Where did you get that again?” He said; they’d done their birthday shopping long in advance.</p><p> “That toy store next to the book shop downtown, what’s it called…Fuzzy Wuzzy’s.” She said.</p><p> “Oh that’s right. We’ll have to remember that store for future presents. She loves that dinosaur.” He said fondly.</p><p> “Yeah.” She said, smiling.</p><p> “I can’t believe she’s four already.” He said.</p><p> “Neither can I. Time flies.” She said.</p><p> “I love you.” He said quietly.</p><p> “I love you too. So much.” She said, then she kissed him.</p><p> Their kiss lasted for several moments, and Red put his hand on Lizzie’s waist. She rubbed his arm and moved closer.</p><p> “Mm.” Red responded interestedly.</p><p> “Mommy, Daddy, can I sleep with you?” Agnes said, interrupting the moment.</p><p> They pulled apart and looked down to see Agnes rubbing her eye sleepily with one hand while holding her new favourite plush dinosaur in the other.</p><p> “Of course, sweetie. Come here.” Red said, then he helped her up onto the side of the bed.</p><p> Agnes climbed over his knees and crawled in-between Red and Lizzie; they pulled the blankets up to her waist.</p><p> “There, are you cozy, Agnes?” Liz said.</p><p> Agnes nodded.</p><p> “Did you come up with a name for your dinosaur?” Liz asked.</p><p> “Bobbles.” Agnes said.</p><p> Liz and Red chuckled.</p><p> “Oh, okay. Goodnight Agnes, goodnight Bobbles.” Liz said, giving them each a kiss.</p><p> Red smiled and did the same, then they all got comfy and went to sleep.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> Liz was smiling as she watched Red help Agnes read her first science book from school. Agnes loved school, and she was an avid learner. Voracious learner, more like; she got her inquisitive nature from both parents. She wanted to learn about everything. They bought her some extra books just for fun; ones on animals, bugs, and fun facts.</p><p> “What’s this?” Agnes asked, pointing to a picture of a crater on the moon.</p><p> “That’s called a crater. It’s a big hole in the moon. Well, it dips down, it doesn’t go all the way through the moon.” Red said.</p><p> “Oh. Do we have those?” She asked.</p><p> “Yes, there are some craters on Earth.” He said.</p><p> “What’s this?” She asked, pointing at the arrows in a picture of the solar system.</p><p> “Those are just arrows in the picture, to show that the planets turn and move around very slowly.” He said.</p><p> “Huh. What’s that?” She asked of a constellation.</p><p> “That’s a constellation. It’s a group of stars that look like a picture. This one looks like a crab. You remember the crab in your other book about animals?” He said.</p><p> Agnes nodded and moved on to the next page. She continued asking Red about everything.</p><p> The next day, Liz went to the bookstore and bought several more books about space to satisfy Agnes’ curiosity. The three of them had fun reading through the books in the evenings together. They also took Agnes out into the backyard to do some stargazing.</p><p>
  <b> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</b>
</p><p> Liz and Red navigated every experience and challenge of parenthood together as a team, supporting each other and Agnes as she grew up. Agnes of course became somewhat rebellious as a teen, trying to assert independence, but she remained a good, kindhearted kid. She did well in school and got a scholarship to go to college in a nearby city. She was going to take biology. Red and Lizzie were sad about her moving away to stay in residence at the college. They were empty-nesters now, but they soon realized they had time for themselves. They had date nights, found projects to do together, and spent romantic weekends away on vacation. Red retired but Liz still worked on profiling for the FBI. Agnes changed her major and ended up becoming a neurologist, working at the hospital and a private practice. She dated a doctor who worked at the same hospital, and one day, she surprised Red and Lizzie with the big news about being engaged. The wedding was beautiful, although Liz cried through much of it and so did Red. A couple years later, Agnes surprised them again and said she was pregnant. Agnes and her partner had a baby boy, and they loved taking him to visit Liz and Red. They were the sweetest grandparents.</p><p>
  <b> The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>